The present invention relates to a connecting device for the rapid positioning or withdrawal of one of the elements constituting a surgical instrument.
The connecting device is particularly intended for surgical instruments comprising elements that slide relative to one another and that are provided with either cutting means or with gripping means.
The connecting device likewise applies to surgical instruments comprising a fixed element and a mobile element that are actuated by means of a grip.
Patent DE 29718969 has disclosed, for example, a surgical instrument of hollow punch type comprising a main body forming a fixed clamping jaw, a mobile clamping jaw moving on the fixed one by means of an elastically loaded grip.
On the one hand, the mobile grip pivots around an axis of rotation and, on the other hand, is provided with means of elastic return movement connecting said mobile grip to a fixed grip of the main body.
It can be noted that the elastic return movement means limit the travel of the mobile grip around its axis of rotation. The travel of the mobile grip is extended when the elastic return movement means are neutralized to allow the grip to rotate freely around its axis.
The extension of the travel of the mobile grip makes it possible to position the drive means of the mobile clamping jaw in a defined angular position to facilitate either the positioning or the withdrawal of said clamping jaw.
It is known that this type of instrument obligates the surgeon to disassemble the elastic return movement element to be able to withdraw the mobile clamping jaw, which renders the assembly and disassembly of the instrument complicated.
When disassembling the elastic return movement means it can also be noted that the mobile grip is not kept on its axis of rotation and that inadvertently it can be disassembled or knocked down when withdrawing or positioning the mobile element.
This situation can complicate the assembly or the disassembly of the instrument by the surgeon when he is at the operating table.
It is these disadvantages, in particular, that the present invention intends to remedy.
The connecting device for a surgical instrument according to the present invention has the aim to allow the rapid assembly and disassembly of the mobile element, without having to withdraw the axis of rotation or other components of the instrument.
The connecting device according to the present invention also makes it possible to convert the rotary movement into a translational movement for the sliding of one of the elements relative to the other fixed element.
A connecting device for a surgical instrument comprising a fixed element extended by a fixed grip, an axis of rotation around which pivots a mobile grip for the drive of a mobile element in a longitudinal displacement with respect to the fixed element, and elastic means making possible the return movement of the mobile grip with respect to the fixed grip, characterized by the fact that the axis of rotation comprises angular indexing means elastically loaded by means of a spring in order to make it possible, on the one hand, to limit the travel of the mobile grip around the axis in its operating position and, on the other hand, to extend, in a position defined by said indexing means, the travel of the mobile grip around the axis without the dismantling of said grip to permit the positioning or the withdrawal of the mobile element.
A connecting device characterized in that the angular indexing devices are constituted by a nut solidly affixed to an indexing finger, which nut interacts with a screw elastically loaded by a spring so that the nut and screw assembly constitutes the axis of rotation of the surgical instrument.
A connecting device characterized in that the indexing finger of the nut is disposed on a surface parallel to the one bearing the axis of rotation and comprises an elongated section to limit the rotation of the grip in the operating position of the instrument.
A connecting device characterized in that the mobile grip possesses a curved profile, of which one of the arms is extended by a plate that passes through an aperture practiced within the thickness of the main body of the surgical instrument to interact with the mobile element.
A connecting device characterized in that the plate is pierced by a borehole interacting with the axis of rotation of the mobile grip and that it is provided with a notch intended to house a spindle of the mobile element.
A connecting device characterized in that the aperture possesses a conical profile delimited by inclined surfaces.
A connecting device characterized in that the screw comprises a tightening head solidly affixed to a cylindrical body, of which the opposite end from the head is provided with a threaded section.
A connecting device characterized in that the compression spring is disposed around the cylindrical body of the screw so as to bear against the tightening head and the main body of the surgical instrument.
The present invention does also relate to a surgical instrument comprising angular indexing devices of a mobile grip to make possible in a defined position the positioning or the withdrawal of a mobile element.
A connecting device characterized in that the tightening head is solidly affixed parallel to the cylindrical body of a finger, allowing the angular indexing of the axis of rotation.
A connecting device of hollow punch type comprising a main body forming a fixed clamping jaw and a fixed grip, a mobile clamping jaw moving on the fixed one by means of a mobile grip elastically loaded with respect to the fixed grip for its pivoting around an axis of rotation, characterized in that the axis of rotation comprises angular indexing means, elastically loaded by a spring to make it possible, on the one hand, to limit the travel of the mobile grip around the axis of rotation in its operating position and, on the other hand, to extend in a defined position of said indexing means the travel of the mobile grip around the axis without dismantling the grip to facilitate the positioning or the withdrawal of the mobile element.
A surgical instrument characterized in that the angular indexing means are constituted by a nut solidly affixed to an indexing finger, which nut interacts with a screw elastically loaded by a spring, so that the nut and screw assembly constitutes the surgical instrument""s axis of rotation.
A surgical instrument characterized in that the indexing finger of the nut is disposed on a surface parallel to the one that bears the axis of rotation and that it comprises an elongated sector to limit the rotation of the grip in the operating position of the instrument.
A surgical instrument characterized in that the mobile grip possesses a curved profile, of which one of its prongs is extended by a plate that passes through an aperture practiced in the thickness of the main body of the surgical instrument so as to interact with the mobile element.
A surgical instrument characterized in that the plate is pierced by a borehole that interacts with the axis of rotation of the mobile grip and that it is provided with a notch for the housing of an axis of the mobile element.
A surgical instrument characterized in that the aperture possesses a conical profile delimited by inclined surfaces.
A surgical instrument characterized in that the screw comprises a tightening head solidly affixed to a cylindrical body, of which the end opposite from said head is provided with a threaded section.
A surgical instrument characterized in that the compression spring is disposed around the screw""s cylindrical body so as to bear against the tightening head and the main body of the surgical instrument.
A surgical instrument characterized in that the tightening head is solidly affixed parallel to the cylindrical body of a finger, allowing the angular indexing of the axis of rotation.